Where Are You Now?
by Skylarcat
Summary: Cuddy says goodbye, but House has other ideas. HUDDY ONE-SHOT!


**Title:** Where Are You Now?  
**Author:** Skylarcat  
**Classification:** Huddy, One-Shot, Because I'm a Huddy One-Shot Whore.  
**Rating**: PG 13  
**Feedback:** Yes, please.  
**Summary:** Cuddy says goodbye to House, but House has other things in mind. The lyrics that are listed throughout fic are from a song entitled 'Goodbye Love' by Craig Lyons.  
**Note:** House and Cuddy are characters that belong to David Shore, Fox Broadcasting, and Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions. Yes, I have used them without permission. However, no copyright infringement is intended. And I will return them intact and a lot more satisfied.

_**The look in your eye  
**__**Told me goodbye you  
**__**Goodbye you**_

He lifted the shot glass from the bar, watching as its contents swirled gently then brought the glass to his lips, drowning the warm liquid in one swallow. The bourbon burnt the back of his throat on the way down and he closed his eyes; savoring the pain for a moment. "So what are you saying?" He asked; his voice low, meant solely for her.

In the distance he could hear a familiar song begin to play; the soft melody riveting among the crowded hazy room. A few people stood to the side, softly laughing, probably at some lame joke, he sadly mused, before slamming the glass back down onto the bar and stealing a glance in her direction.

She sat directly next to him; her head lowered slightly, staring vacantly at her untouched drink. Her fingers drummed absently along the cool surface of the bar as she contemplated her next choice of words.

He lifted his eyes to the sea of dark curls that cascaded along her shoulders and for a moment, he was tempted to reach out and touch the locks.

Slowly, she turned to face him; her eyes rising to meet his, and in an instant he noted the hidden sorrow that resided there, caused by him alone. "I'm saying goodbye," she whispered, her voice wavering with each word; wavering like the cheap lights that pivoted above their heads. And like the lights, that cast him in a dim-lit world; her words snuffed out any remaining light, leaving him only in darkness. "Its good bye," she said, standing from her seat. Her hand lingered briefly on his shoulder, burning its imprint there. She gave a firm squeeze then turn, leaving him alone once more in such a dark world.

He watched somberly as she walked out of his life. He lifted the empty shot-glass, pondering on whether or not to order another round. After all what was another night of drinking away his pain, but he couldn't bring himself to request another drink. Instead, he glanced once more to the door. This isn't what he wanted. He pulled out his wallet, dug around for a few bills then placed them down next to his empty glass. Reaching for his cane, he lumbered out the bar; going after her.

_**The moon in the sky  
**__**It told me I try to  
**__**Confide in you  
**__**And I don't know why  
**__**The one time I try love  
**__**Goodbye love**_

The cold night air was a welcome change from the sticky atmosphere of the bar. He glanced up towards the sky, noting the many stars that speckled the heavens, and pulled his scarf tighter around him. He watched as she headed in the direction of her car and quickened his pace so he could stop her.

She was just opening her car door when he reached her. He firmly gripped the frame of the car window, preventing the door from further opening and stepped between the door and her; blocking her from the car.

A sound of surprise escaped from the back of her throat and she lowered her eyes, averting his stare. "Go home, House," she said softly.

He reached out a hand and stroked a dark strand of hair out from her eyes. For a brief moment, she leaned into his touch. "Not without you," he informed her.

He watched as her walls reinstated themselves and she quickly pulled away from his touch, already stepping back angrily; her hands up in a defensive manner. "You can't just say whatever you want and do whatever you feel and expect me to always be here at your side; always ready to pick up the pieces," she harshly informed him.

At that moment, he realized that he was losing her; ever so slowly, she was slipping away from him, becoming distant. And in that moment, he became a desperate man, refusing to let her go; to lose her.

_**Where are you now?  
**__**I think I know how to see this thing through.  
**__**So where are you now?  
**__**Think I know how to prove it to you.**_

He was screaming now, pleading to her; his words brought forth like some vital prayer. "You don't think I know that!" He stepped forward, placing his hands along her arms; attempting to shake reason into her. "I kept pushing you away…like I do with every person that gets too close, but you remained; always there by my side." He paused, wetting his lips in thought; his shoulders slumping in a defeated fashion. "To be honest, I can't claim to know what this means. And I've never been one to confide my feelings," he admitted. "But I do know this…I need you at my side."

Her eyes glistened with tears that she refused to cry. She lifted a hand, cupping his chin gently; her fingers tracing along his lips. She stood on her toes, planting a soft kiss on his mouth. He leaned in, touching her forehead with his own. She lifted her other hand, gripping the sides of his face; her tears now falling from her eyes. She softly kissed him once more then took a breath. "I can't do this anymore," she whispered, taking a step back and lowering her hands from him. "I'm sorry." She stepped past him and he stepped back, allowing her to open her car door. "Goodnight, House."

_**And you still mean everything to me  
**__**You still mean everything to me  
**__**You'll see  
**__**So where are you now?  
**__**I think I know how to see this thing through  
**__**So where are you now?  
**__**Think I know how to prove it to you**_

He stood standing even after she was gone from his sight. The cold night air stung his face and he tried to convince himself that was the reason behind his tears. He didn't move, afraid that any moment would void him from feeling. She didn't know that he considered her as his lifeline. And now he wondered if he even had a pulse at all.

He glanced in the direction of where his motorcycle was park, underneath a dimly lit street lamp and figured what the hell.

_**Where are you now?  
**__**Where are you now?  
**__**I just want to talk to you.**_

He drove around aimlessly with no real direction and no real sense of the speed limit. Till he came to a familiar street, parking his bike in her driveway, he headed towards her door.

He only had to knock once and she answered. He noticed that she had changed out of her dress and now wore her bathrobe. She sighed, "What are you doing here, House?" He didn't answer, but she stepped back and allowed him entry.

She shut the door and turned glancing at him, pulling her bathrobe tighter around her small frame. "We can't continue to do this."

He nodded. "I know, but I can't let you go." He limped forward; his hand shaky along the handle of his cane. He meant her eyes. "Hell, I need you." He felt a moment of déjà vu, but this time she didn't reach out to him; didn't wrap her warm arms around him.

"House," she pleaded, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear. "I want more."

He lowered his gaze to the wooden floor and steadily tapped his cane along the surface, thinking of the right words. "I want you."

He watched as she crossed her arms across her chest, turning her face away from him. He nodded, understanding that she wasn't ready, needed time, but knowing that he would fight her every step of the way; refusing to give up on her. It was after all how their relationship worked. They would fight, struggle, each refusing to let go, but knowing when to fold and when to go all in.

He lumbered past her, then paused at her door, but didn't turn to face her. "I'll be here, when you're ready." He allowed the silence to linger between them for a moment then pulled open her front door.

_**The look in your eye  
**__**Told me goodbye you  
**__**Goodbye you  
**__**And I don't know why  
**__**But I don't believe you**_

"House," she cried out. "Wait."

He turned, watching her carefully. She motioned with her hands; words betraying her. He watched as she glanced down the hallway in the direction of her bedroom; then slowly returned her gaze on him. Softly she whispered, "I want you to stay."

And that was what he needed her to say.

**_The End!!_**


End file.
